bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Dusty Loop
Quests |name2=1. Rope for the Rescue |type2=child |desc2=Collect 40 Rope Segments in order to rescue whoever is stuck in the well. You can find Rope Segments in the bushes all throughout the Dusty Loop. |task2=Find 40 Rope Segments |reward2= |name3=2. Boozes for Bubba |type3=child |desc3=Collect 40 Bottles of Whiskey for Bubba. You can find Bottles of Whiskeyin the bushes all throughout the Dusty Loop. |task3=Find 40 Bottles of Whiskey |reward3= |name4=3. Grass for Gracie |type4=child |desc4=Collect 40 Tufts of Grass for Gracie. You can find Tufts of Grass in the bushes all throughout the Dusty Loop. |task4=Find 40 Tufts of Grass |reward4= |name5=4. Even More Paint for Pete |type5=child |desc5=Collect 40 Tubes of Paint for Pete. You can find Tubes of Paint in the bushes all throughout the Dusty Loop. |task5=Find 40 Tubes of Paint |reward5= |name6=5. Anti-Venom for Andrea |type6=child |desc6=Collect 40 Anti-Venom for Andrea. You can find Anti-Venom in the bushes all throughout the Dusty Loop. |task6=Find 40 Anti-Venom |reward6= |name7=Gotta Chisel 'em All |type7=main |desc7=Collect 40 Rusty Chisels from bushes in the Dusty Loop zone to help Corey figure out what's at the center of the Geode he found. |task7=Find 40 Rusty Chisels |reward7= }} You don't need to finish Gotta Chisel 'em All in order to get 100% completion for the area and exit it. Puzzles Puzzle08-1-1.jpg|'Field 1, Puzzle 1:' 25 Unlocks Field 2 (with a barrier) Puzzle08-1-2.jpg|'Field 1, Puzzle 2:' 30 Unlocks - The Desert Temple Ruins Puzzle08-1-3.jpg|'Field 1, Puzzle 3:' 30 250 4 Puzzle08-2-1.jpg|'Field 2, Puzzle 1:' 25 Unlocks quest - Boozes for Bubba Puzzle08-2-2.jpg|'Field 2, Puzzle 2:' 30 Puzzle08-2-3.jpg|'Field 2, Puzzle 3:' 30 Unlocks Field 3, Grass for Gracie Puzzle08-3-1.jpg|'Field 3, Puzzle 1:' 25 Puzzle08-3-2.jpg|'Field 3, Puzzle 2:' 30 Unlocks Field 4, Even More Paint for Pete Puzzle08-3-3.jpg|'Field 3, Puzzle 3:' 30 Unlocks Quest - Gotta Chisel 'em All Puzzle08-4-1.jpg|'Field 4, Puzzle 1:' 25 Unlocks shortcut Puzzle08-4-2.jpg|'Field 4, Puzzle 2:' 30 Unlocks Field 5, Anti-Venom for Andrea Puzzle08-4-3.jpg|'Field 4, Puzzle 3:' 30 Unlocks shortcut Puzzle08-5-1.jpg|'Field 5, Puzzle 1:' 25 Puzzle08-5-2.jpg|'Field 5, Puzzle 2:' 30 Puzzle08-5-3.jpg|'Field 5, Puzzle 3:' 30 250 4 Gemmed Amulet Schematic Trinkets , 8 , 6 , 2 Combinable - Dusty Padlock }} , 8 , 6 , 2 Combinable - Dusty Padlock }} Gear Decoration Items |name2=Well |desc2=A well for getting water... Don't fall in! |cost2=1,000 |name3=Desert Painting |desc3=The sandy dunes painted using sand paint! |cost3=150 |name4=Laundry Hamper |desc4=You only have one shirt, and you're not taking it off while I'm around. |cost4=100 |name5=Bathtub |desc5=After all that bush whacking you really need a bath! |cost5=750 }} Critters Secret Bonus Area The Eighth Secret Bonus Area can be accessed by finding the secret entrance in The Dusty Loop. The entrance is located at the northeast corner of the zone and you must complete the second puzzle of the third field to be able to access the area. The puzzle has 49 puzzle and the bushes are level 10. After completing the puzzle, you will be rewarded with 250 and the . Category:Areas